


Chapter 2 - Those Things I Said

by supreme_genius



Series: The Break Up [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick moves out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2 - Those Things I Said

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Grimm characters.  
> I just own my ideas.
> 
> This came to me so fast, it just flowed.  
> There will be 3 chapters all together.  
> I hope to get number 3 up sometimes in the next few days.

Nick was surprised to see Juliette's car in the driveway; she almost never stayed home from work. He walked through the door and was greeted by boxes. It was as if someone had come up and punched him in the chest; for a second he couldn't breathe. He wondered whose stuff was in the boxes: his or hers. He peeked inside one: his.  _The house_ is _in her name_ , he thought. He could hear her shuffling around upstairs, so he made his way up. She was in their room, putting his shirts into a box. She was almost gentle about it.

"Hey…"

Juliette spun her head towards him, startled. She hadn't heard him come in. She looked at him; it made her sad. He didn't seem bothered or angry. He seemed calm, cool, and collected.

"I'm packing your things. You can do it now since you're here. I'd like you out by Friday – gives you a whole week." She kept her voice as steady as she could, doing her best not to break down.

"I came here to talk…and to listen."

She was taken aback. She put the shirt she was holding into the box then sat down on the end of the bed. Nick sat next to her, but not too close. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Where did we go wrong?" She said it quietly, as if asking herself more so than Nick.

"I don't know." There was almost something comforting about Nick's voice, but disconcerting at the same time. "I thought about all the things I could say to you, all the things I  _wanted_ to say to you. It's just all one big blob in my brain." He turned towards her, but she didn't look at him.

Juliette's brow furrowed and her eyes slammed shut. Nick had never seen her like this. He knew she was angry but… _wow_ , he thought.

"Juliette, I want you to know that's there isn't someone else, there never was. I just can't give up on work, I can't. I'm sorry. I want us to work so damn bad, but I just can't see how."

Juliette jumped up from the bed and walked over to the window. She still didn't say anything. Nick got up and walked over to her. He reached out and touched her arm, gently. Juliette pulled away violently. She swung at him, but his years of training made him jump back. The tears started to flow. She'd tried her best, but she just couldn't do it anymore. She stepped towards Nick and smacked him in the chest. He let out kind of a grunt and his hand rushed up to where she'd hit him. He never realized how strong she was. She hit him a few more times.

"Juliette." He tried to grab her arms without hurting her. "Juliette." His voice rose. "Stop, stop."

She finally stopped and sunk down onto the bed. She cried – she didn't care. He tried to sit down next to her but she pushed him away. Nick stood there, just looking at her, unsure of what to do next. He turned around and walked out. He stayed downstairs, packing his things, carrying boxes to his car. He finally decided to call Hank – he had a truck that would really come in handy.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?"

"Do you think you could come over here and give me a hand. Juliette and I…we've decided to break up. I could, um, use some help moving some boxes."

"Damn, that came out of left field. I'm sorry, man."

"Thanks."

"Give me like 20 minutes and I'll be over."

Nick hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket.  _Shit, where am I gonna put this stuff._  He knew he could crash at Monroe's house, but he didn't think that Monroe would be too keen having his house full of boxes. He pulled his phone back out, called information, and asked for the number of a storage unit facility. Once he had the number he gave them a call and reserved a unit. Then he called Monroe. Nick balanced his phone between his shoulder and his ear so that he could keep packing. Monroe told him the guest room was all his. He'd even get the detective a key made.

Nick looked around the room. He'd had pretty much everything of his packed. He didn't really have a lot of stuff – most of it Juliette's or they'd bought it together. Nick lived in a tiny apartment before he moved in with Juliette, so he didn't have room for much. He thought about his clothes, obviously needed them, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go back upstairs. He sighed, he should go up, that way everything would just need to be loaded when Hank arrived.

Nick climbed the stairs, but didn't hear her shuffling around anymore. He walked into the bedroom, but she wasn't there. Maybe she was in the bathroom. He took a quick look through the closet and the dresser, all his clothes were packed – three boxes. He carried them downstairs, two the first trip, then the final one. He stopped for a second.  _Where'd she get all these boxes from?_  He went back upstairs and dumped the drawers of his nightstand in a box. She walked back in the room as he was closing up the box.

"That should be everything." She finally spoke.

"Yeah, looks like it." He debated asking her about the boxes. He knew he shouldn't. "Where'd you get all the boxes?"

"I had them already. They were in the attic."

"From when we moved in?" They looked in too good of a condition to have endured a previous moving.

She didn't look at him. "No."

He nodded, clenching his teeth. That means she'd thought she was going to need them.

There were a million thoughts running through her mind. She settled with "I've been thinking about this for a while, Nick."

"I-I can't believe you. You've been talking about me giving up on this relationship…but you were the one that gave up." Nick shook his head; he didn't want to believe it.

"I'm not happy. You're not happy. Who were we trying to fool? We should've done this months ago."

"My Aunt Marie was right."

"What?"

"Before she died she told me to break up with you."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" Nick's voice had a bitter tone to it.

He heard a door slam out front.

"That's probably Hank."

Nick grabbed his last box and went downstairs. Hank had already loaded up half the boxes Nick had set out on the porch. He walked outside, two boxes in hand, and greeted Hank. He and Hank loaded up the rest of the boxes as quickly as they could. Nick didn't want to be around Juliette for any longer than he had to. He couldn't understand how something that was once so beautiful, that brought him so much happiness, was now volatile and painful.

Juliette watched from the bedroom window. She wiped the tears from her cheek. Her phone rang and she stepped away from the window to pick it up. She hadn't realized Nick had come back inside; he'd forgotten his other pair of boots under the bed. He stood outside the room listening to her on phone.

"He's getting his stuff now…no, I can't right now…come over later…yeah, that works for me..." She let out a small, soft giggle. "Yeah, I'll text you when he leaves. Ok, bye."

Nick stepped into the room. "Who was that?"

Juliette jumped. She has been completely unaware he was there. "Um…"

"Wow. I mean…wow. That's low."

"Nick it's –"

"You know what, fuck you. You run around here on your high horse. You're telling me how shitty I am for not being around enough. Blah blah fucking blah. And here you are getting some on the side. That takes a lot of nerve." He was so angry, but he just didn't have the energy left in him to yell.

"You have no idea what I've been going through! I needed someone and you weren't there. You were at work or…or in the fucking hospital." Juliette rarely swore, so it came as a shock to Nick's ears.

"Save it." Nick grabbed his boots and left.

He drove down the road, Hank following closely, and headed towards the storage unit facility. He didn't look back – was half tempted to rip the rearview mirror right off. His jaw was still clenched, hands on the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white. He and Hank packed his stuff into the unit, save for some of the things he'd need: clothes, toothbrush, etc. He thanked Hank, told his partner he owed him dinner, or at least a couple beers. Then Nick headed to Monroe's house.

 _Solace_ , Nick thought.


End file.
